Claire
Claire is a main character on The Family. She is portrayed by Victoria Smurfit. Biography Pilot Claire meets Criminal and Isabela, and she is informed something bad is happening. After Bela leaves to Hell, she invites Criminal to go eat something. They come across Steph and Mandy, who are looking for Bela. They say that she went to Hell, leaving Steph angry. But Bela returns just in time for the dinner. The Dinner Claire is seen drunk in the dinner. She orders Lenti to shut up as he realizes she is already drunk. At the dinner table, Claire says that Bela is getting fat, and she is called drunk and desperate. After Micayla randomly shows up, she asks when did she get in here. After being called old by Tom, she finishes her bottle of wine and asks for another. Bela says that she wants to be an alcoholic when she grows up, just like Claire, who is left speechless. Game Night Claire suggests a dildo shaped like a pistol for Russian Roulette but the others rejected the idea. She is later seen drunk for Simon Says. Knife to Meat You Claire is seen at Bela's human sacrifice and is present when Ricardo fell from the stairs. Hello From The Other Line While Tom have to choose between Mandy and Jessica, Claire appears and listen the conversation. I'm Back Bitches Claire is coming back from the pub just some seconds after Nano's death, she later comes back home. De Liva Festivale Claire asked what is a sugar party and thinks is awful. When the party is going to start, she said to Bela if everything can be cleaned by the fingers. After Criminal is revealed to be still alive,she and Claire went to the party Shining Like a Star It's revealed that she killed her husband Ken and his lover Barbie, and raised Steph alone. At the sugar party she is upset because someone stole all the alcohols. Criminal and her found out that Steph,Mandy and Bela have found Ricky's dead body, she thought that Steph killed him and told her the truth about her father. The Queen Who Mopped X-Mas When Oliver and Dodo were fighting, Claire remembers when she was younger and boys were fighting for her. Jessica remembers the time when she was in Puerto Rico where men were interested in her but in the United States, no one consider her as a girlfriend so Claire trains Jessica to be like her and they're talking about silicone implants. Oh Christmas Tree Oh Christmas Tree After the fall of the christmas tree on a car, Claire is seen drunk looking for some wine. At home,she's still looking for some alcohols and sings her song "bitch needs to die die die" when someone doesn't want to give her the wine. After Criminal says that wine is quite catchy,she agrees. A Killer Among Us After Ricardo's body is found,the family wants to play "Who we think killed Ricardo?" but Claire is upset and asks why no one wants to play a drinking game. She later accuses (with Steph) that Isabela is the killer but she is accused by the granddaughter instead. It's revealed that she had sex with Ricardo the night Bela tried to kill him. The morning after,the couple had a fight and Claire thrown him a bottle of wine because he blackmailed her about giving 5000$ (because his last album was a flop) if not, the sex tape they created would be leaked. At the end, Steph and Bela are arrested and accused of Ricardo's murder. Christmas Party It's revealed that a young Steph befriended a girl named Rose (daughter of Claire's worst enemy Barbie) that during her mother's death and witnessed everything. Rose tried to kill Steph to hurt Claire but obviously she failed because Steph is still alive and married with a daughter. On present time, Criminal enters home and no one is at home except for her. At the Christmas home party (after Steph and Bela's release) Claire is talking with Mandy about being drunk and how alcohols are amazing. Were not kidnappers, We're Murderers While Claire is going to a pub, Micayla comes back and she is put on a basement playing "Game, Truth or Just Die". She is eliminated soon later and came back home A Wh(a)ole Bunch of Fun Claire and the family are eaten alive by whale, she asked if she's allucinating this because of the drunkness but the others said that everything was true. She was looking for the wine but she became sad because no alcohols are in the whale. After Kuna dies, the family and her escaped the whale. The Devil Returns TBA How The Bitch Stole Christmas TBA Sims, I Love You! TBA Locked In TBA No-One Is Safe TBA Who Killed Ricardo Dylan TBA Appearances Total 20/20 * 1.01- Pilot * 1.02- The Dinner * 1.03- Game Night * 1.04- Knife to Meat You * 1.05- Hello From The Other Line * 1.06- I'm Back Bitches * 1.07- De Liva Festivale * 1.08- Shining Like a Star * 1.09- The Queen Who Mopped X-Mas * 1.10- Oh Christmas Tree Oh Christmas Tree * 1.11- A Killer Among Us * 1.12- Christmas Party * 1.13- Were not kidnappers, we're Murderers * 1.14- A Wh(a)ole Bunch of Fun * 1.15- The Devil Returns * 1.16- How The Bitch Stole Christmas * 1.17- Sims, I Love You! * 1.18- Locked In * 1.19- No-One Is Safe * 1.20- Who Killed Ricardo Dylan Trivia * Claire is a widow, what happened to her husband is revealed in Shining Like a Star. * Every man that she has slept with is deceased. * She is a heavy alcoholic. * The only episode where she's not drunk is Sims, I Love You!. Category:Characters Category:The Family Category:Main Characters Category:Widow